


Day 5: Hot Chocolate

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Good Dad Ray Molina, Good Dad Trevor Wilson, M/M, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Minor Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Trevor Wilson was guilty of an overindulgence in holiday cheer. It stemmed, probably, from his sadness in those dark years, and it definitely grew because of his desire to try and make Christmas perfect for Carrie – maybe to make up for the fact that she had no mother.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Trevor Wilson & Ray Molina
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Day 5: Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 - Have some Trevor Wilson! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Trevor Wilson was guilty of an overindulgence in holiday cheer. It stemmed, probably, from his sadness in those dark years, and it definitely grew because of his desire to try and make Christmas perfect for Carrie – maybe to make up for the fact that she had no mother.

Over the previous fifteen Christmases, he had worked hard to perfect his hot chocolate recipe, although there had definitely been some epic failures along the way. There was the year that he’d given up sugar (for his image) – He still shuddered at the look on eight-year-old Carrie’s face when she’d tasted that one. There was the year when he’d forgotten marshmallows and reasoned that cool whip probably tasted the same – it didn’t. And most memorable of all was the year when Carrie and Julie had swapped their cups with his and Rose’s – which had been nicely filled with half cocoa and half Bailey’s Irish Liquor. Luckily, the girls had NOT appreciated the flavor, and he hadn’t been responsible for getting his twelve-year-old drunk.

Despite the missteps, he was proud of the one he had made this year - rich thick chocolate, topped with an excess of marshmallow, and a nice candy cane to stir with. He pulled out 5 of his special Christmas tree mugs and sat them next to the cheese pizzas that had arrived. It was a _bit_ of a strange combination, but he knew that Carrie loved it. 

He hollered up the stairs to let the girls know the hot chocolate was ready and the pizza was here. Carrie’s Special End of Semester Slumber Party – girls only because he wasn’t _that_ cool of a dad – was officially underway. Carrie, Kayla, Julie, and Flynn all skipped into the kitchen in their matching pajamas. _When did they even order matching Christmas Tree pajamas?_

“Thanks, Dad,” Carrie said, slipping onto a barstool. 

“Do we eat the pizza first or drink the hot chocolate?” Flynn questioned, looking between the two carefully. 

“Do NOT ask Carrie. She’s gonna tell you to have them together. You’ll be scarred for life,” Kayla shuddered and then took a large bit of pizza. Flynn followed suit. Julie took a large sip of the cocoa.

“I think you should always eat dessert first,” Julie declared with a grin. “Hey, this is really good!” 

“Right? Dad’s finally mastered his special hot cocoa. This one’s the best one yet. AND it’s totally good with cheese pizza,” Carrie stuck her tongue out at Kayla. Julie grabbed a slice and took a bite.

“Let’s all pray for Julie,” Kayla bowed her head. Carrie rolled her eyes.

“I mean, it’s not terrible. But I think I’m going to finish the hot chocolate first, and then eat the pizza,” Julie commented. Flynn peered at her.

“And you’re going to have a glass of water in between?” she guessed. Julie giggled.

“Slander!” Carrie cried. “Dad, back me up here!” He raised his hands in surrender. 

“Don’t look at me, kiddo. The only person I ever met who also thought that was a good combo was Luke Patterson,” he told her. Julie giggled again.

“It’s official then, Carrie. You’re weird. I saw that boy eat peanut butter on his eggs once,” Flynn said solemnly. 

“Flynn! Not you too! You’re supposed to love me!” Carrie cried and then scrunched up her face. “Wait, peanut butter on eggs? That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

“You can still love someone – even if they’re a weirdo – trust me,” Julie consoled her with a pat on her back.

“I reached a new low – the Luke Patterson low. Are you sure you wouldn’t rather compare me to Alex instead?” Carrie whined. Flynn wrapped her arms around Carrie.

“Don’t worry, babe. As long as you keep wearing sleeves on your shirts, you’re not there yet,” she teased. Trevor tried to contain his laughter, but he couldn’t help his shoulders from shaking as he laughed silently, tears at the corner of his eyes. Carrie continued to pout until Flynn kissed her cheek.

For a moment, Trevor was transported back in time to another kitchen entirely. He could almost see his Nana laughing at them as she handed out hot cocoa. Where Carrie was pouting, he could see Luke. Where Flynn was wrapped around her, he could see Alex. Where Julie was all smiles and dessert first, he could see Reggie. Where Kayla was sitting and teasing, he could see teenage Bobby. But when he shook his head, the vision was gone, and he was once again a grown man in his lavish kitchen with his daughter and her friends. 

Quickly, he took out his phone and snapped a photo of the four teenage girls – wearing matching pajamas – laughing over pizza and cocoa. He sent it over to Ray with a caption that was just four dancing lady emojis. The picture he received in return was much more chaotic. It was the Molina kitchen crowded with his three teenage (former) bandmates, Carlos, and Alex’s boyfriend Willie. For some reason they seemed to be covered in either flour or powdered sugar. The caption was just five gold stars. 

He grabbed his cocoa and went out back to give the girls some space. He toed off his slippers, sat down, and dropped his feet into the pool. He grinned again at the photo on his phone and then hit the FaceTime button.

“You look like you’ve got your hands full,” he said instead of hello. Ray laughed – full and bright.

“Teenage boys are not the same as teenage girls, amigo,” he laughed again. 

“Is it flour or sugar?” he asked curiously. Ray moved out of the kitchen, and Trevor could see the boys throwing powder at each other in the background.

“I really hope powdered sugar since they’re eating it,” he shook his head still grinning. “It’s gonna be a disaster to clean up tomorrow.”

“So come over here for breakfast. Bring the whole gang. The girls aren’t going to make that kind of mess, and I’ll make my famous hot cocoa!” he suggested.

“And actual breakfast food?” he teased. Trevor chuckled.

“Hey, I can cook!” Trevor objected. Ray raised an eyebrow at him. “Fine. I can order amazing fresh delivery, including _someone’s_ favorite biscuits and gravy.” 

“Ooh, from Miss Marilyn’s?” Ray asked. Trevor grinned at him.

“Duh. I’m sending a car to pick you guys up at eight,” he decided, tapping on his messages while Ray laughed in the background. He pulled back up the video again, and then peered at the other man. “Are you going to object?”

“To a Rockstar sending a car for me to have my favorite breakfast? Yeah, not objecting,” Ray stated. Trevor grinned in triumph. “But you are going to have to come back here afterwards and help me clean this kitchen. Can’t let you get _too_ much of a Rockstar personality.”

“Hey! I wasn’t supervising the unruly teenagers! Mine were perfectly clean,” he grumbled. Ray raised an eyebrow at him again. _How does he always do that?_ “Fineee. I’ll come clean up.” Ray grinned. 

“Perfecto! We’ll see you in the morning then. Night Trevor,” Ray said. 

“Goodnight Ray,” he waved and ended the call.

The next morning the Wilson mansion was a madhouse. There were eight teenagers (and a ten-year-old) on a chocolate sugar high and two adults more interested in breakfast than the impromptu jam session occurring in the living room. Trevor Wilson credited the holiday cheer and considered his sixteenth attempt at Christmas a success. And he was totally keeping this year’s hot chocolate recipe.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
